Book One Skybound
by unknownauthor12
Summary: Just something i made up. uses the idea Erin Hunter came up with, but not the same cats. about Scarpaw, a lost cat in the forest.


**Skybound**

**FireClan-**

**Leader- **Keenstar- a brown and black colored tom, amber eyes

**Deputy- **Thornface- a bracken-colored tom with a sharp tongue, blue eyes

**Medicine cat- **Brownleaf- a brown she-cat, amber eyes

**Warriors-**

Sandfire- a sandy-colored she-cat, Keenstar's mate, amber eyes

Scarpelt- a light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes, a scar down her left should from when she was born

Apprentice- Rockpaw

Brambletail- a bramble colored tom, green eyes

Scareyes- a black and gray tom with white tipped ears, yellow eyes

Whitebranch- a handsome long-furred white tom, blue eyes

Apprentice- Wetpaw

Tigerfire- a tom looking like his father before him, who hasn't been seen in many moons, amber eyes

Hawkshadow- Tigerfire's son, looks like his father and grandfather, amber eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Tanglelegs- a tall gray tom, amber eyes

Wildheart- a sweet white and brown spotted she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice- Dragonpaw

Swiftheart- a fast orange she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice- Scarpaw

Rainheart- tall black she-cat, blue eyes

**Apprentices- **

Scarpaw- pure black she-cat with a scar going up one forepaw, green eyes

(Scarfire)

Rockpaw- a gray tom with darker stripes, blue eyes

(Rockfire)

Dragonpaw- a black tortoiseshell she-cat with amber spots, amber eyes

(Dragonheart)

Wetpaw- a black tom that looks like he is forever wet, brown eyes

(Wetwhisker)

Icepaw- a light gray tom, ice blue eyes

(Icetalon)

**Queens-**

Swiftsky- a fast golden colored she-cat with amber eyes Kits- Dragonkit and Rockkit

Lepordpelt- a black and brown blotted she-cat, green eyes Kits- Icepaw, and adopted kit named Scarpaw

**Elders-**

Mosspath- she-cat

Bramblepath- oldest

Spottedlegs- a beautiful she-cat, retiring early because of being caught by humans and having her front claws taken off

Tangletalon

[Not all cats are listed]

**AirClan-**

**Leader- **Hollowstar

**Deputy- **Bramblefire

**Medicine cat- **Hazelleaf

Apprentice- Rainpaw

**Warriors- **

Hawkfire

Fuzzypath

Tangleshadow

**Apprentices-**

Rightpaw

**EarthClan-**

**Leader- **Greenstar

**Deputy- **Tigerpath

Apprentice- Graypaw

**Medicine Cat- **Littleleaf

Apprentice- **Blackpaw**

**Warriors-**

Mistflower

Dapplepelt

Apprentice- Daypaw

Wildtalon

**Queens-**

Brownglade

**Elders-**

Hawkfur

Lost-tail

**WaterClan-**

**Leader- **Eaglestar- Looks exactly like his father and brother, yet has green eyes

**Deputy- **Sandmask

**Medicine Cat- **Paleleaf

**Warriors- **

Mudshadow

Apprentice- Killerpaw

Happytail

Rocklegs

Crowpelt

**Queens-**

Jaypelt

**Elders- **

Oldclaw

Moldtail

__

Scarfire!

The word shot through the small kit's head. She woke up with a start, and looked around for her mother, a light brown tabby. She was no where to be seen. 

"Mommy!" the small kit cried. No answer. The woods around her seemed so foreboding, with trees rising up taller than she could see. Her small coat, a jet black, did nothing to keep the cold out. She sheathed then unsheathed her blunt claws, not knowing what to do. "Mommy!" she called again.

She sniffed the air. Nothing but a mouse, but she didn't eat meat yet. She opened her mouth, and then, very faint but fresh, the smell of a cat. It was downwind from her. She stiffened, it wasn't her mother. She crouched low to the ground, trembling.

"I smell a cat." a voice said.

A pause. "You're right, Wetpaw. Well spotted. What clan is it?" a second voice said. Fear shot through the young kit's mind. There was more than one!

"It doesn't smell like AirClan. Or EarthClan. And it's not one of us." the first voice said, sounding younger than the second.

"You're right. It must be a rogue. Come quickly, we'll chase her off." the second voice said. The small kit's eyes widened. They we going to chase her off! She couldn't run as fast as a full grown cat. What was she going to do?

"Mommy!" she cried in a last attempt. No answer. The sound of paw steps walking on the forest floor made the kit try to crouch down even lower, but couldn't.

"Whitebranch! It's a kit!" the Wetpaw meowed. The kit was right, he was a young tom. His dark-brown fur made him look like he had just been swimming. Whitebranch followed, a big white tom who towered over the kit.

"Yes. Go, run, and get Brownleaf. We need her." Whitebranch said. Wetpaw dashed off into the forest.

The kit's fear doubled. It felt like she would explode. Whitebranch crouched down to the kit's level. "What is your name? Where is you mother?"

"I don't know." was all the kit managed to say. Whitebranch looked irritated.

"Whitebranch! What's wrong? Wetpaw said there was a kit-" a new face appeared, a young she-cat. "Oh, the poor thing. How long have you been here, sweetie?" the new one asked, giving the kit a comforting lick. "We need to get you to camp. Whitebranch, pick her up. I had just been working to get a tick of Tangletalon."

Whitebranch picked the kit up. She was still rigid with fear, and be picked up by a strange cat wasn't helping. "Put me down!" she screeched.

"Don't worry," Brownleaf said, turning around to look at her, "We're going to get you warm,"

"But I want my mommy. She's not here. She's on a boat." the kit told Brownleaf. Brownleaf looked utterly confused.

"I don't know what a boat is. But you'll come to our home, with FireClan. Then Keenstar will see you." Brownleaf said. The kindness in her voice soothed the kit enough to keep her silent.

Whitebranch had never carried a kit before, and was holding her in a very odd way. "You're hurting me." Whitebranch set her down.

"I don't know how to hold a kit, Brownleaf. Can you please do it?" Whitebranch asked, looking at the medicine cat.

"Fine. Come here, little kit. What is your name?" Brownleaf asked.

"She doesn't know." Whitebranch told Brownleaf as she picked up the kit. They ran through the forest, bounding over fallen trees and rocks with ease.

"There is a scar on her right paw. It goes up her leg like a snake." Whitebranch commented. The kit knew of the scar, she was born with it. Brownleaf only nodded in agreement.

They soon came to a clearing, surrounded on three sides by high, sheer cliff faces, a bright orange. The fourth side was surrounded by brambles. Brownleaf padded in through a twisting tunnel in the bramble.

In the clearing, many cats lounged outside, eating near a pile of prey and sharing tongues. In one corner kit's a little younger than the new kit played; while Wetpaw stepped out of another den. All the cats stopped what they were doing and looked towards Brownleaf and the kit.

"Brownleaf! Who's kit is that?" a cat said, coming from where the kits where playing. Brownleaf set the kit in her jaws down.

"I do not know, Swiftsky. Whitebranch and Wetpaw found her out in the forest, crying for her mother. She doesn't know her own name, or her mother's. She claims her mother is on a 'boat'. But I don't know what that is." Brownleaf said.

"Boat!" a voice yelled. An old, matted tom came out of a den. "If this kit was born on a boat, she will be great. A boat, my cats, is a thing that floats on the water. Humans use them. They rock on the waves in the places where the suns drown into the water. If a cat is born on a boat, then she will have speed and excellent balance."

"Is that true, Bramblepath?" Swiftsky asked.

"As far as I know." Bramblepath said simply.

"Don't listen to that furball." another voice said, coming out of the same den. A beautiful she-cat came out. "He doesn't know the difference between night and day."

The kit, so far, was astounded their could be so many cats in one place, and that they all seemed to know each other.

"Stop talking! I need Keenstar. Where is he?" Brownleaf called, with the kit still at her paws.

"Yes, Brownleaf?" a cat called, coming out of a den at the base of the cliff. All cats stopped talking immediately and turned toward the cat. The tall, brown tom with black spots came towards Brownleaf. "Who's kit is that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I found her in the woods with Wetpaw." Whitebranch said, sitting with is tail folded over his paws. "She was crying for her mother. She doesn't know her name or her mother's. She says her mother is on a boat. She has a scar twisting up her right forepaw."

Keenstar's eyes brightened. "A boat? Riverstar was born on a boat." The cats around him gasped. The kit didn't know who Riverstar was, but she kept quiet. "This kit would be loyal to her clan, I would think. She doesn't smell like any of the other Clans." Keenstar turned and headed back towards his den. Instead, he jumped up on a ledge above it.

"Cat's of FireClan! Gather before me so I can tell you what I have to say." Cats from different dens poured out and sat underneath where Keenstar stood. Brownleaf ushered the kit forward.

Once all the cats had gathered underneath the rock, Keenstar spoke. "Cat's of FireClan, you know that our only apprentice now is Wetpaw. Swiftsky's kits, Dragonkit and Rockkit, and Lepordpelt's kit Icekit won't be apprenticed for another two moons. Whitebranch has found a kit in the forest with Wetpaw." Murmurs went through the gathered cats. Brownleaf crouched lower over the kit. "Her mother is gone. The kit says she is on a boat. Which means that the kit was born on a boat." a gasp went up from an elderly tom in the back. "Riverstar was born on a boat."

The cats below erupted. "Riverstar?" "He was the best leader FireClan has ever seen!" "The most noble cat of all?" "A boat!"

"Silence!" Keenstar said with a flick of his tail. "This kit will be a part of FireClan now. Do I have agreement from my fellow clanmates?" Yowls of agreement rose into the morning air.

"Cats of FireClan! I say this before our warriors ancestors to look down upon this kit. I give her her kit name, Scarkit." Keenstar said. "Lepordpelt! Your only kit is Icekit. Will you raise Scarkit?"

"Yes, Keenstar. I shall." a patch-pelted tabby she-cat said. Scarkit looked over at her with wide eyes. At her paws, a kit, with blue eyes and a bluish white colored coat. Something about him made Scarkit uneasy, but with a nudge from Brownleaf she scampered over.

Lepordpelt bent down and touched her nose to Scarkit's pelt. "Hello, Scarkit. This is Icekit. I'm Lepordpelt. Come, I'll show you to the den."


End file.
